Practice Makes Perfect
by Romey
Summary: Snippets of what were once apart of a much longer fic.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: This was meant to be apart of a much larger fic that I have since discontinued. However, I do fancy trying my hand at writing a pokemon fic in the near future and wanted people's feedback on a few snippets from the older one. so please leave reviews and let me know what you think, I'm intetested to hear how you think I can improve upon it. Especially battle scenes.

Note: In the next fic, the pokemon will be making more animalistic sounds as opposed to their names like in this one.

**Warnings**: None

**XXX**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**XXX**

"Tackle!"

"Stand firm, Cyndaquil!"

The Fire Mouse pokemon in question braced itself against the oncoming attack from the small green pokemon advancing down on it fast.

"Chika!"

Cyndaquil skidded backwards several feet as the Chikorita barrelled into it and jumped out of range of a counterattack.  
Long blonde ponytail whipping around her face, Leila sidestepped the landing Chikorita before turning to her own Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil, Swift!" Cyndaquil spun and multiple stars burst free aiming for Chikorita.

"Dodge!"

Leila turned to her opposing trainer, who smirked as the Swift attack missed. "I expected more from you than this." Swiping her two bunches back over her shoulders, the other young girl crossed her arms. "You have the type advantage but you're not very impressive."

Leila ground her teeth together, refusing to allow the taunt to get to her. But she did have to admit, Cyndaquil was certainly looking worse for wear. It was scuffed in several places, the result of multiple well placed and powerful tackles.

"Let's wrap this up. Chikorita, Razor Leaf."

Chikorita whipped its head around and multiple leaves flew out.

"Duck!" Leila cried. Cyndaquil did as instructed and the attack flew harmlessly over its head. "Now, Flame Wheel!" Fire erupted from Cyndaquil's back as the small creature somersaulted into the air and cloaked itself in the flames.

Leila's elation at the slight trepidation showing on her opponent's face was quickly replaced with alarm as Cyndaquil's flames burnt higher and stronger, the heat forcing both trainers and Chikorita backwards. "Cyndaquil, pull it back a bit or you'll lose-"Leila's cry was cut off as Cyndaquil suddenly shot forward. Chikorita dodged with a sharp cry of fear as the burning ball of fire sped straight past it and continued on. "Cyndaquil stop!" Leila screamed rushing after her pokemon.

But she was too slow.

An earth shuddering crash echoed around the small clearing.

Leila flinched and skidded to a halt before the tree Cyndaquil was crushed against. She quickly brushed aside the loosened leaves. Cyndaquil rolled onto its hind legs and teetered around on the spot.

"Cynda..."

"That was pathetic."

Leila turned to see her fellow trainer standing, hands on hips, a distinctly unimpressed sneer upon her face and Chikorita snickering quietly behind its trainer's legs.

"It wasn't pathetic," Leila countered. "It's still learning how to control its fire moves," she explained, reaching to pick up her dizzy Pokemon. The other girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"And don't call very fact pathetic?" she asked with a sigh. "Well, thank you for providing entertainment, even if you didn't provide much of a challenge. Chikorita, we're leaving," the pair turned, heading back towards the path that would lead them back to New Bark Town. "Maybe you should have stuck with a Johto breed Cyndaquil. Clearly those from Sinnoh leave a lot to be desired."

Leila glared at other back as she left.

"Cyndaquil?"

Leila turned her attention to the pokemon in her lap and relief filled her as she saw it had apparently recovered its senses somewhat. It was staring up at her sheepishly.

"It's okay," she scratched its head gently, smiling gently as it released a small sigh at the comforting touch. "Once you can control your fire it'll get easier," she explained. She softly brushed away some mud. "Now, I think a stop at the Pokémon Centre in order."

**XXX**

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
